


Superior

by MischievousAugustus54



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousAugustus54/pseuds/MischievousAugustus54
Summary: Sherlock has been invited, by the clueless DI Lestrade at Scotland Yard, to investigate the mysterious suicides that will come to be known as "The study in pink".  This is Sherlock and John's time to shine and Lestrade's time to stand in the shadows.





	Superior

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic and it is only short. So please go easy on me. I did it for my school homework (2 months ago) and my teacher still hasn't marked it. A great teacher, but that's what you get for going to a public school in Cambridgeshire ( you get stuck with all the dumb kids that are either too stupid for private school (me #love being dyslexic) and the ones that can't afford it(no one's business whether I can afford it).) But its better than having to go to Saturday school, wait I used to love Saturday school. All I used to do was write fan fiction and change the name so no one knew. (;
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own any characters in this fanfic. sorry

On first glance the house was normal. Apart from the glowing lights of the police cars and the police tape surrounding the house. You could see that the house was old, it was supported by scaffolding at various points and the white strong bricks where beginning to crack. Officers and detectives moved silently in and out of the building. They all had the same look on their faces, the look of sadness, boredom and routine.

Sherlock moved into the house quickly, pride and authority glistened in his eyes. He wanted to impress!

The first thing he realised, was it was cold, as cold as ice. Dampness causing the paper to curve and peel off the walls and mould covered the ceiling. There was no light, only the spotlight pointing to a woman, dead on the floor. The lights causing haunting shadows to paint the walls. The woman's pink skirt and coat, almost luminescent compared to the rest of the house, which was dark and gloomy.

John limped in after him, his eyes widened to the sight. this was the first corpse he had seen since his military days. He moved forwards, the house moaned under his step. Lestrade standing beside him, saying nothing. Lestrade was just another police officer. He had the same thoughts. He had the same expression. He had the same authority. All of the police were like robots. But not Sherlock Holmes and not John Watson, because together they could solve the crimes that the police could not. The police were under their thumbs.

 

**... Fin ...**


End file.
